A prior art connector for connecting an object, such as a flexible printed circuit board or a flexible cable to a circuit board includes a connector body into which one end of the object can be inserted at a predetermined position. Plural terminals on the object to be connected are inserted into the connector body. The connector also includes a pressing member for pressing the object to be connected which is inserted into the connector body on each of the terminals side. The pressing member desirably prevents (1) disengagement of the object to be connected from the connector body or (2) occurrence of contact failure due to displacement between the connector body and the object by holding the object to be connected.
However, with this connector, as shown in FIGS. 8 and 9, even when an object B to be connected is not fully inserted into a connector body 1, pressing member 3 can be inserted into the connector body 1 in some cases. In this case, since a contact area between the pressing member 3 and the object B to be connected and inserted into the connector body 1 becomes small, a pressing force of the pressing member 3 against the object B to be connected is insufficient, and the object B to be connected might become disengaged from the connector body 1 or displacement between the object to be connected B and an elastic piece portion 2a of each of the terminals 2 might result in contact failure.
Then, such a connector is known in which an elastic support piece is provided on both ends in the terminal arranging direction of the connector body, and notch portions on both side ends of the object to be connected are fitted with the elastic support pieces and locked when the object to be connected is inserted into the connector body, so that movement of the object to be connected in the direction opposite to insertion is regulated (see Patent Document 1, for example).
However, when the pressing member is inserted into the connector body in the state where the object to be connected is not fully inserted into the connected body, by pressing of the pressing member on the object to be connected, the elastic support piece is elastically deformed toward the terminal side together with the object to be connected. As a result, the pressing member can be inserted into the connector body even if the object to be connected is not fully inserted into the connector body. Therefore, since the object to be connected is connected in the state where the pressing force of the pressing member against the object to be connected is not sufficient as mentioned above, disengagement of the object to be connected from the connector body or contact failure caused by displacement can not be prevented.